Just Remember Me
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Rasa ngeri merayapi setiap sel di tubuh Sai, memenjarakan potongan-potongan nyali yang tersisa dalam diri pria itu, menenggelamkan empati dan simpati pada Ino sang pemberani yang tadinya telah tertambat dalam hati, karena tepat di hadapannya kini, Ino Yamanaka telah menjelma sebagai pencabut nyawa. AU/OOC/Alur campuran/Mature content. Enjoy reading!
1. Chapter 1

_Mari mengheningkan cipta sejenak, mendo'akan saudara/i kita yang sedang mengalami musibah di Palu dan Donggala. Terima kasih._

 **#PrayforPalu**

 **#PrayforDonggala**

 **#PrayforIndonesia**

 **xxxxx**

 **Just Remember Me**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 _Ino menggeliat di lantai ubin yang dingin, berusaha meregangkan ikatan tali pada kaki dan tangannya yang melilitnya dengan sangat kuat. Pekikan tertahan mengumbar dari mulutnya yang tersumpal kain. Bulir-bulir keringat, darah dan air mata membasah_ _i wajah cantiknya yang kini mulai dihiasi luka lebam. Setelah upayanya membebaskan diri gagal, Ino pun memaksakan diri untuk merangkak dengan lengan dan lutut kanannya, tak mengindahkan rasa sakit yang mendera kala luka-luka di tubuhnya bergesekkan dengan lantai yang kasar. Hanya satu hal yang dipikirkan Ino, "aku harus segera menolong Sai!"_

 _Buk! Buk! Buk! Suara hantaman benda keras yang mengenai tulang dan otot di tubuh Sai menjadi satu-satunya suara bising di ruangan yang temaram itu. Sai terlihat tak berdaya ketika seorang pria berulang kali menendang dan memukuli tubuhnya dengan baseball bat. Sai meringis dalam bungkamannya ketika pria itu berusaha meremukkan jemari tangannya yang terikat dengan permukaan sol sepatu yang tajam._

 _Namun tiba-tiba pria itu tersentak ketika menyadari gerakan Ino. Ia pun beralih ke Ino, menarik rambutnya dengan kasar. "Berusaha menyelamatkan pangeranmu, huh?" cibirnya dengan nada mengejek, kemudian menghempaskan tubuh Ino ke lantai, menendang bahu dan rusuk wanita itu secara bertubi-tubi._

 _"Rasakan ini! Rasakan! Dasar wanita jalang!"_

 _Setelah puas menyakiti Ino hingga babak belur, pria itu melintasi ruang bawah tanah yang pengap, berjalan ke arah rak kayu di sudut, mengambil sesuatu berukuran kurang lebih empat puluh senti meter yang terbungkus kain perca yang lusuh. Mata Ino membelalak ketika pria itu menyingkirkan kain lusuh tersebut dan mengacungkan sebuah benda berkilauan di tangannya. Sebuah pisau dapur._

 _Pria itu mendekati Ino dan Sai yang terkapar di lantai dengan langkah-langkah pendek._

 _"Bagaimana kalau akhir ceritanya seperti ini; Ino Yamanaka membunuh ayah biologis anaknya setelah perdebatan mereka mengenai hak asuh, kemudian memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri karena dilanda rasa bersalah," tutur pria itu dengan dramatis seraya menyunggingkan seringai licik ke arah Ino dan Sai._

 _"Inojin pasti akan sangat tertekan jika mengetahui ibunya membunuh ayahnya sendiri," katanya lagi._

 _"Setelah itu..." Pria itu berjongkok di depan Ino yang mulai menangis, memohon-mohon pada pria itu melalui tatapan dan rintihannya yang tertahan._

 _"Aku akan membesarkan Inojin menjadi sepertimu, Ino... Menjadi seorang pembunuh..."_

"Tidaaak!"

Ino bangun dari tidurnya dengan tersengal-sengal. Peluh mengucur deras dari keningnya dan sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran. Peristiwa menyakitkan itu masih menghantuinya hingga sekarang, menyandera alam bawah sadarnya melalui mimpi buruk yang semakin sering dialaminya selepas kepulangannya dari rumah sakit sebulan lalu. Ino meraih botol obat anti depresi dari atas nakas, mengeluarkan tiga butir obat dari dalamnya dan mendorongnya ke dalam tenggorokan dengan segelas air.

Sebenarnya Ino tak ingin terlalu bergantung pada obat-obatan, tapi dia tak memiliki pilihan lain. Mengkonsumsi obat anti depresi dan berkonsultasi ke psikolog secara teratur atau mendekam di rumah sakit jiwa seperti lima belas tahun yang lalu. Ino tak ingin kembali ke rumah sakit jiwa, meski ia tahu bahwa pengobatan di sana lebih efektif dan efisien ketimbang hanya meminum obat-obatan berdosis tinggi yang bisa merusak tubuhnya.

"Kau harus bisa melewati semua ini, Ino... Demi Inojin... Demi kebahagiaan Inojin... Demi masa depan Inojin..." Ino mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat tersebut layaknya merapalkan mantra yang ia yakini bisa menguatkan dirinya menghadapi trauma masa lalu yang mencengkeram jiwa. Namun, keyakinannya itu perlahan terkikis seiring berjalannya waktu.

Jika lima belas tahun yang lalu, Ino bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan, memulai hidup baru dan mengubur semuanya, kini ia tak bisa melakukannya lagi. Masa lalunya telah tersingkap. Aib dan dosa-dosanya telah terungkap. Ino tak lagi bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan tersebut dari siapa pun.

Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Inojin sudah cukup dewasa, lalu seseorang mengatakan padanya bahwa ibunya adalah seorang pembunuh. Membayangkan hal itu saja sudah membuatnya ingin terjun dari ketinggian. Apalagi jika suatu saat nanti hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Ino lebih baik mati daripada harus hidup menanggung kebencian Inojin pada dirinya.

 **xxxxx**

Sai melempar jaketnya ke sofa ketika berjalan melintasi ruang tamu menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Bertahun-tahun hidup di panti asuhan, Sai sudah terbiasa dengan kebersihan dan kerapihan. Biasanya ia akan menyimpan jaketnya di lemari mantel atau langsung menaruhnya di keranjang cucian kotor, tapi malam ini ia tak peduli. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah karena berkendara selama tujuh jam demi mengamankan investasinya di Iwagakure.

Sai masuk ke kamar mandi, menanggalkan semua pakaiannya dan menyalakan pancuran. Ia meringis ketika siraman air dingin menyengat luka-luka di tubuhnya yang belum pulih sepenuhnya. Rasa sakit yang merunjam kembali mengingatkan dirinya pada peristiwa penyiksaan itu, tak peduli sekeras apa pun usahanya untuk mengenyahkan kejadian buruk itu dari benaknya.

Sasuke telah menyarankannya untuk pergi ke psikiater atau mengikuti kelas konseling di mana para anggotanya saling berbagi pengalaman dan saling memberi dukungan. Tapi Sai menolak semua usulan tersebut dan menegaskan pada semua orang bahwa dirinya sama sekali tak mengalami trauma apa pun setelah peristiwa menyakitkan itu.

Selain harus merelakan beberapa tulangnya yang patah dan bersabar hingga kulitnya yang dipenuhi luka dan memar kembali normal seperti sedia kala, Sai merasa dirinya baik-baik saja. Ia kembali melanjutkan hidupnya setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, seolah dia hanya mengalami kecelakaan yang ringan, bukan peristiwa penyiksaan sadis yang hampir merenggut nyawanya.

Dibesarkan tanpa kasih sayang dan perhatian orangtua telah membentuk dirinya sebagai pribadi yang mampu bangkit dengan kekuatan sendiri, tanpa mengandalkan siapa pun. Dorongan untuk tetap tangguh di segala situasi semakin kuat ketika Sai mulai menyadari bahwa ia tak hanya berjuang untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi juga berjuang untuk melindungi orang-orang yang dicintainya, yakni Inojin dan... Hinata.

Sai menuangkan _shampoo_ di telapak tangannya, lalu mulai mengeramasi rambutnya dan memberi pijatan lembut di kulit kepalanya. Setelah itu ia menyabuni tubuhnya. _Figure_ mungil Hinata Uzumaki tercitra dalam benaknya ketika Sai merasakan kejantanannya telah mengeras di telapak tangannya dan Sai pun sadar kalau dirinya butuh pelepasan. Sudah berminggu-minggu sejak terakhir kali ia bermasturbasi.

Demi menjaga cintanya pada Hinata, Sai tak pernah menjalin hubungan asmara dengan wanita mana pun. Tidak pula berkunjung ke _host club_ atau _love hotel_ demi melampiaskan hasrat seksualnya dengan perempuan bayaran. Sai hanya butuh membayangkan dirinya bercinta dengan Hinata untuk mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Tidak lebih. Semua aman dan terkendali. _That's_ _why_ , Sai menganggap hubungan ragawinya dengan Ino Yamanaka beberapa tahun lalu merupakan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Saat itu ia dan Ino sedang menghadiri pesta yang diadakan keluarga Uchiha di sebuah hotel. Entah apa yang menyebabkan dirinya menenggak alkohol melebihi batas toleransi. Sai hanya ingat kalau ia dan Ino berciuman di koridor hotel, lalu keesokan paginya mereka terbangun di atas ranjang yang sama, tanpa sehelai benang pun yang melapisi tubuh mereka. Setelah kejadian itu, Sai menghindari alkohol sebisa mungkin agar tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

Sai kembali menyalakan pancuran dengan intensitas air yang lebih sedikit, kemudian membersihkan seluruh permukaan kulitnya dari sisa-sisa sabun. Gerakannya terhenti saat pandangannya terpaku pada ujung kejantanannya yang kian membengkak. Sai melumuri telapak tangannya dengan sedikit sabun dan mulai memberikan perhatian khusus pada miliknya yang semakin besar dan tegang.

Sai bersandar pada dinding keramik kamar mandi yang licin sambil memejamkan mata, membayangkan dirinya sedang bercinta dengan Hinata. Wanita itu menggelinjang di bawahnya, tubuh yang indah dan mulus mendekapnya erat, tungkai wanita itu melingkar di pinggangnya, pinggul seksinya terangkat, menyambut setiap hunjaman-hunjaman Sai dengan suka cita, memohon-mohon padanya untuk bergerak lebih cepat dengan jeritan sensual, kemudian melantunkan namanya, _only his_ _name_ , saat mencapai klimaks.

Pada puncak kenikmatannya sendiri, Sai menatap mata biru Hinata yang mengunci pandangannya dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Mata biru? Tidak. Mata Hinata berwarna _lavender_. Namun, tubuh yang berbaring di bawahnya, yang telah memberinya orgasme hebat bukanlah Hinata. Dan tatapan penuh cinta itu bukan berasal dari Hinata. Mata biru itu...

"Ino!" Sai mengerang.

Khayalan bercinta dengan Hinata lenyap dalam sekejap, tergantikan oleh gambaran-gambaran peristiwa penganiayaan itu. Bayangan pria jahanam yang menyiksa Ino dengan kejam, menendang-nendang tubuh ramping Ino, memukuli wanita itu dengan beringas dan merunjam perut Ino hingga tubuhnya bersimbah darah. Sai berpegangan pada dinding kamar mandi. Kakinya terasa lemas dan perutnya terasa melilit. Peristiwa menyakitkan itu masih terasa begitu nyata setelah sekian lama.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **to be continued**

 **Notes :**

Birthday fic to my beautiful Queen, **Ino Yamanaka**. Semoga gak terlalu telat, karena terkendala banyak hal, akhirnya baru bisa publish sekarang dan ini pun belum kelar T.T

Maap-keun jika banyak kesalahan di sana-sini. Terima kasih sudah berkenan mampir di sini. Feel free to critic and review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Remember Me**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Eh? Kenapa kau memberikan ini padaku, Hinata?" Ino tampak kaget saat Hinata menyodorkan sebuah benda berkilauan kepadanya. Seuntai kalung yang memiliki bandul berbentuk bintang dengan hiasan batu kecubung ungu di tengah-tengahnya. Kalung itu merupakan hadiah yang pernah diberikan Ino pada Hinata ketika mereka masih kuliah. Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun berselang, jadi... Kenapa sekarang Hinata malah mengembalikan kalung itu pada Ino?

"Kau pernah bilang bahwa kalung ini bisa mendatangkan kebahagiaan bagi pemiliknya," sahut Hinata seraya meraih lengan Ino, lantas meletakkan kalung tersebut di telapak tangannya.

"Hidupku mulai berubah setelah kau memberikan kalung ini padaku. Kesulitan berubah menjadi kemudahan. Kesedihan terganti dengan kebahagiaan. Perlahan namun pasti," tutur Hinata dengan syahdu. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Ino. "Sekarang... Aku ingin kau yang memilikinya... Aku ingin kau bahagia, Ino."

Ino terperangah mendengar penuturan Hinata, sama sekali tak menyangka kalau ternyata Hinata begitu perhatian padanya. Meski sangat tersentuh dengan niat baik Hinata, sayangnya Ino harus menolak pemberian tersebut. Ia menarik tangannya, meletakkan kalung _amulet_ itu di atas meja, kemudian membelai lembut pipi Hinata.

"Kau baik sekali, Hinata. Tapi, maaf... Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Kalung ini sudah diberkati dengan namamu dan hanya manjur pada dirimu," ujar Ino sedikit berbohong.

Kalung tersebut memang telah diberkati sewaktu Ino membelinya di kuil. Tapi, Ino sendiri tak cukup yakin mengenai khasiatnya. Ino membeli kalung _amulet_ tersebut karena Sai selalu mengamati benda itu setiap kali mereka datang ke kuil bersama Hinata.

 _"Mungkin Sai ingin membeli kalung tersebut untuk Hinata, tapi harganya terlalu mahal,"_ begitulah pemikiran Ino. Oleh karena itu, Ino membeli kalung _amulet_ berbandul batu _amethyst_ ungu tersebut, kemudian menghadiahkannya pada Hinata dengan harapan yang senada dengan Sai; agar Hinata selalu bahagia dalam hidupnya.

"Lagipula... " Ino menarik bahu ke belakang, bersandar di kursinya. "Aku sudah memiliki kebahagiaanku sendiri, Hinata," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Inojin adalah kebahagiaanku. Selama Inojin bahagia, maka aku pun bahagia," imbuhnya dengan nada meyakinkan.

Inojin adalah anugerah terindah dalam hidup Ino. Ketika ia sudah pasrah bahwa keajaiban dan kebahagiaan tidak akan datang bagi seorang pembunuh seperti dirinya, Tuhan mengirimkan Inojin ke dalam rahimnya dan Ino menganggap itu sebagai satu-satunya kesempatan untuk menebus dosa-dosanya, untuk memulai lembaran baru dalam hidupnya dan meraih kebahagiaan yang telah lama diidamkannya.

Namun... Kesempatan untuk hidup bahagia bersama Inojin selamanya terancam sirna. Ino kembali dihadapkan pada dosa-dosanya di masa lampau ketika teror itu datang lagi ke dalam hidupnya, tak hanya mengincar nyawanya, tapi juga mengancam satu-satunya cinta dan kebahagiaan yang dimiliki Ino. Dan sekali lagi, Ino terperosok dalam lubang yang sama, mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Sekali lagi, Ino menjelma sebagai seorang pencabut nyawa yang selama ini berusaha dikuburnya dalam-dalam.

 _"Kau tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan jati dirimu yang sebenarnya, Ino Yamanaka! Seorang pembunuh akan tetap menjadi pembunuh! Sebagus apa pun penyamaranmu, kau tidak akan bisa mengubah kenyataan bahwa dirimu adalah seorang pembunuh!"_

Cercaan bernada sengit yang terlontar dari mulut pria itu kembali terngiang dalam benak Ino. Biasanya Ino tak pernah menggubris segala caci maki para _hater_ yang ditujukan kepadanya, tapi tidak kali ini. Pria itu bukan _hater_ bernyali kecil yang hanya mampu berkoar-koar dan mengirimkan surat kaleng tanpa nama. Pria itu adalah bagian dari masa lalunya, rela menunggu sekian lama demi mematangkan rencana balas dendamnya pada Ino dan tak segan-segan menyakiti Sai, yang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu Ino dan dirinya.

"Ino!"

"Ino! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Bayangan-bayangan masa lalunya terpecah ketika Hinata menepuk-nepuk tangannya. Hinata mengernyitkan dahi tampak cemas saat pandangan Ino tertuju pada wanita berambut biru gelap itu. "Wajahmu pucat sekali. Apa kau masih sakit?" Hinata bertanya dengan penuh perhatian.

Ino hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman setipis kapas. Ia menyesap _latte_ -nya yang tinggal sedikit, melirik sekilas ke balik bahu Hinata, tepatnya ke arah sebuah pertanda yang mengharuskannya untuk segera hengkang dari tempat itu.

"Terima kasih untuk makan siangnya yaa, Hinata." Ino mengambil tas dan mantelnya dari kursi samping, kemudian mendorong kursinya ke belakang, hampir bersamaan dengan sapaan seorang pria yang menghampiri meja mereka.

"Apa kau harus pergi sekarang? Sai baru saja datang." Hinata terlihat agak kecewa.

Ino menarik bibir, merasa sedikit bersalah. "Maaf yaa, Hinata. Aku ada janji _check-up_ dengan Dr. Shiranui lima belas menit lagi. " Ino memberikan Hinata pelukan singkat, berpamitan pada Sai ala kadarnya, kemudian mengayunkan langkah menuju pintu keluar.

Ino kembali melambai pada Hinata ketika pandangan mereka bertemu melalui kaca jendela _cafe_. Diam-diam Ino melirik ke arah Sai. Roman muka pria itu terlihat sangat berbeda bila sedang bersama Hinata. Sai tampak bahagia. Mungkin lebih bahagia daripada kebersamaannya dengan Inojin. Ketika bersama Hinata, Sai menjelma layaknya seorang pangeran impian. Senyum lembut menghiasi wajah pria itu dan tatapannya yang penuh perhatian tak pernah sedetik pun teralih dari Hinata.

Ino merasa terenyuh. Sai tetap mencintai Hinata selama ini, bahkan setelah Hinata menikah dengan pria lain. Jika ada satu hal yang sangat disegani Ino dari sosok Sai, maka itu adalah kesetiaannya. Sai merupakan pria yang sangat setia. Ino tak pernah meragukan hal tersebut sejak pertama kali mengenal pria itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Di balik sikapnya yang dingin dan arogan, Sai memiliki sisi lembut dan penuh kasih yang hanya diperlihatkannya pada orang-orang tertentu. Di sisi lain, Sai juga bisa sangat perhatian bahkan cenderung posesif seperti yang ditunjukkannya pada Ino ketika mengandung Inojin. Saking protektifnya pada si calon bayi, Sai bahkan pernah melarang Ino untuk bekerja karena takut akan membahayakan kehamilannya. Namun, seluruh perhatian Sai pada Ino pun akhirnya menguap bersamaan dengan kelahiran Inojin.

Kini... Segenap perhatian dan kasih sayang Sai hanya tercurah pada Inojin... dan juga Hinata.

 **xxxxx**

"Apakah menurutmu Ino sudah cukup bahagia?"

Sai tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Kesunyian membungkam mereka selama beberapa saat. Sai hanya memandang Hinata tanpa suara, tak tahu mesti menjawab apa.

 _"Entahlah. Itu bukan urusanku."_ Tadinya Sai hendak menyuarakan itu, namun seketika lidahnya kelu. Berbeda dengan Ino, Hinata adalah wanita yang lemah lembut. Sai selalu menjaga tutur kata dan nada bicaranya ketika berurusan dengan Hinata.

Tak hanya itu, Sai juga rela berdamai dengan Ino jika Hinata memang memintanya melakukan hal itu karena sejak dulu, Sai tak pernah bisa akur dengan Ino. Mereka saling tak menyukai dan tak pernah mencoba untuk menerima kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing karena menurut Sai itu percuma. Ino bukan temannya, bukan pula kekasihnya dan Sai sama sekali tak ingin terlibat dalam kehidupan Ino yang gegap-gempita. Sai ingin kehidupan yang serba teratur, aman dan terkendali, itulah alasannya kenapa ia tak pernah bisa menoleransi sifat keras kepala Ino yang terus saja mengundang masalah hingga akhirnya berujung pada pertaruhan nyawa mereka berdua.

Apakah Sai menyalahkan Ino atas peristiwa penyiksaan yang dialaminya beberapa waktu lalu? Tentu saja. Dirinya hanyalah korban yang kebetulan terjebak dalam situasi yang buruk. Seandainya malam itu Sai tidak menggubris rengekan Inojin dan tidak mampir ke rumah Ino untuk mengambil selimut bulu kesayangan anaknya, Sai mungkin tidak akan mengalami siksaan yang sangat menyakitkan itu. Tapi takdir berkata lain dan Sai menyalahkan Ino karena terlibat dengan seorang pria gila yang terobsesi untuk membalaskan dendam ayahnya pada Ino.

Sai beringsut di kursinya dan tanpa sengaja, lengannya menyentuh sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik vas bunga. Matanya membelalak ketika wujud benda itu akhirnya terlihat dengan sempurna. Sai mengambil benda tersebut, mengamati kemilau cantik batu _amethyst_ berwarna ungu di tangannya. _"Kalung ini..."_

Sai memandang Hinata dengan tatapan penuh tanya. _"Kenapa kalung ini bisa ada di sini? Jangan-jangan..."_

"Ino yang memberikan kalung itu padaku," ujar Hinata dengan riang, menjawab semua dugaan Sai. "Sudah lama sekali sih. Saat kita masih kuliah dulu."

"Begitu yaa," gumam Sai. _"Ternyata Ino yang membeli kalung ini."_

Kalung tersebut merupakan salah satu cenderamata termahal yang dijual di kuil Shinto. Hanya ada satu dan harganya memang cukup mahal bagi seorang mahasiswa yatim-piatu yang bekerja _part-time_ di restoran cepat saji seperti Sai. Namun, karena Sai begitu ingin menghadiahkan kalung tersebut pada Hinata, ia rela menyisihkan separuh gajinya demi membeli kalung tersebut. Ketika uangnya sudah terkumpul, kalung itu ternyata sudah terjual.

"Ino mengatakan padaku bahwa kalung ini bisa mendatangkan kebahagiaan bagi pemiliknya." Hinata mengusap batu kecubung ungu yang dipercaya dapat menyerap energi positif itu dengan ibu jarinya seraya melanjutkan, "jimat ini benar-benar ampuh. Hidupku sangat bahagia sekarang."

Perasaannya campur aduk saat mengetahui Ino yang membeli kalung tersebut dan menghadiahkannya pada Hinata. Sai merasa kesal karena Ino telah mendahuluinya, namun di sisi lain ia sangat bersyukur karena kalung itu berada di tangan Hinata sejak lama dan mendatangkan banyak kebahagiaan bagi wanita yang paling dicintainya tersebut.

"Tadinya aku ingin memberikan kalung ini pada Ino... Aku ingin Ino bahagia... Tapi dia menolaknya," kata Hinata dengan nada memelas. "Ino bilang, dia sudah cukup bahagia dengan kehadiran Inojin dan jimat ini tidak akan berfungsi padanya karena telah diberkati dengan namaku."

Perbincangan Sai dan Hinata diinterupsi seorang _waitress_ yang menghampiri meja mereka sambil membawakan secangkir kopi pesanan Sai. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada si pramusaji, Sai beralih pada Hinata. "Jika Ino memang berkata demikian, kita bisa berbuat apa?!"

Sai mengangkat bahu seraya menyeruput kopinya. "Inojin adalah segalanya bagi Ino. Dia tidak butuh apa pun lagi dalam kehidupannya selama Inojin ada di sisinya." Sai berusaha menyuarakan isi hatinya tanpa terdengar sinis meski sangat sulit dilakukannya karena saat ini ia sedang membicarakan Ino Yamanaka, wanita angkuh yang selalu menganggap dirinya bisa mengendalikan segala situasi dan mengatasi semua masalah seorang diri.

Sai adalah pria sederhana yang beranggapan bahwa seorang wanita tidaklah patut bersikap mendominasi semua orang, bertindak seolah-olah ia mampu menguasai dunia. Ino adalah tipe wanita seperti itu.

Sejak masih berstatus sebagai mahasiswa hingga memiliki karir cemerlang sebagai seorang pengacara, Ino selalu bersikap layaknya ratu. Sebagian pria mungkin tertarik pada Ino karena kecerdasan dan kecantikannya, atau karena pendiriannya yang teguh dan nyalinya yang cukup besar, tapi tidak dengan Sai. Ia lebih menyukai wanita yang lembut seperti Hinata, wanita yang sadar akan kodratnya; yang membutuhkan seorang laki-laki untuk mencintainya dan melindunginya.

"Benar juga yaa...Kenapa aku tidak berpikir seperti itu tadi?!" Hinata tersenyum polos.

"Oh iya! Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." Hinata mengambil sebuah amplop putih berukuran setengah kertas _folio_ , lantas menyerahkannya pada Sai. Alis tipis Sai terangkat sedikit ketika membaca kop alamat dan nomor telepon Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha pada bagian depan amplop. Pria itu semakin tercengang ketika mengeluarkan isi amplop tersebut.

Sebuah foto hitam putih. Hasil test _USG_ yang memperlihatkan citra janin berusia sepuluh minggu. "Aku bermaksud memberikan ini pada Naruto sebagai hadiah ulangtahun. Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Hinata dengan menggebu-gebu.

Wanita itu tampak bersemangat sekali saat mengungkapkan rencana kejutan ulangtahun suaminya pada Sai. Sebagai seorang sahabat yang baik, Sai hanya mendengarkannya dengan penuh perhatian sambil sesekali merespon perkataan Hinata seperlunya.

 _"Kau memang telah mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu, Hinata."_

Saat mengetahui Hinata tengah hamil anak kedua, Sai pun akhirnya sadar bahwa dirinya memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk memiliki Hinata, meski sangat mencintai wanita itu. Mulai detik ini, Sai berusaha menerjemahkan cintanya pada Hinata ke arah yang berbeda. Cinta suci yang mendahulukan kebahagiaan Hinata, bukan cinta buta yang hanya ingin memiliki Hinata tanpa memikirkan perasaannya.

Tiba-tiba Sai teringat perkataan ibu kepala panti asuhan yang kerap kali memberikan nasihat padanya sebelum ia terlelap.

 _"Ada hal-hal yang tak ingin kita lepaskan, seseorang yang tidak ingin kita tinggalkan, tapi melepaskan bukan akhir dari dunia, melainkan suatu awal kehidupan baru. Orang yang bahagia bukanlah mereka yang selalu mendapatkan keinginannya, tapi mereka yang tetap bangkit ketika mereka jatuh."_

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **to be continued**

 **Notes :**

Special thanks to **Sasa** **(cloesalsabilaahh)** atas ide ceritanya :) Maap-keun kalo agak melenceng dari yang pernah dibahas di PM. Tapi... Semoga kamu suka dengan cerita yang ini. Hehehe.

Terima kasih sudah berkenan mampir di sini. Feel free to critic and review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Just Remember Me**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 _Ino terbangun karena suara teriakan yang begitu keras. Jeritan seorang wanita yang terdengar sangat kesakitan. "A-apa yang terjadi? Di-dimana aku?"_

 _Ino memandang sekeliling, mendapati dirinya tengah berada di sebuah ruangan sempit seperti penjara yang hanya diterangi lampu pijar sepuluh watt di langit-langit. Dinding dan lantainya terbuat dari batu. Tak ada jendela ataupun lubang ventilasi udara. Hanya ada satu pintu besi dengan lubang kecil di bawahnya yang biasa digunakan sipir penjara untuk menyalurkan makanan ke dalam tanpa harus membuka pintu._

 _Secercah kelegaan tersirat dalam hembusan napasnya kala Ino menyadari dirinya masih berpakaian lengkap. Ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, lengkap dengan sepatu dan tas sekolahnya. Ino berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi._

 _Hari ini ia pulang agak telat karena harus mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler hingga malam. Ia sengaja melewati jalan pintas demi mempersingkat waktu agar bisa sampai di rumah sebelum waktu makan malam. Tapi, keputusannya melalui rute yang jarang dilewati orang malah berujung pada kesialan._

 _Saat ia melewati jalan yang sepi, ada sebuah mobil terparkir di bahu jalan. Kap mobil itu terbuka dan seorang pria tampak sedang mengutak-atik mesin di dalamnya. Pria itu menghampirinya, mengatakan kalau mobilnya mogok dan menanyakan alamat bengkel terdekat._

 _Setelah itu..._ _Ino menelan ludah, menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah diculik membangkitkan gelombang ketakutan di sekujur tubuhnya. Ino terduduk kaku di lantai batu yang dingin. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Rasa dingin menyelimuti tangan dan kakinya._

 _Suara jeritan itu sudah tak terdengar lagi, namun hal itu malah membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Pria yang hendak menanyakan alamat kepadanya adalah seorang penculik dan fakta bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang menjadi korban penculikan membuatnya semakin ketakutan._

 _"Mu-mungkinkah wanita itu telah dibunuh?" Ino tak ingin membayangkannya lebih jauh sebab yang harus dipikirkannya saat ini adalah bagaimana cara meloloskan diri dari sini. Ia tak tahu berada di mana sekarang. Apakah masih di Konoha atau pria itu telah membawanya jauh ke luar kota. Dinding batu di dalam penjara ini terlihat sangat solid, nyaris tak ada celah kecuali lubang-lubang sebesar jarum yang hanya bisa dilewati semut._

 _Satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah melewati pintu besi di hadapannya. "Berarti aku harus mengambil kesempatan saat pria itu membuka pintu," pikir Ino._ _Ino meraih tas sekolahnya, tangannya merogoh-rogoh ke bagian dalam tas._

 _Ujung bibirnya terangkat saat akhirnya menemukan barang yang ia cari. Botol parfum seukuran telapak tangan, tapi isi botol itu bukanlah parfum, melainkan air mentah yang telah dicampur bubuk cabai dan merica. Beberapa waktu lalu, Chouji memberikan parfum merica itu padanya untuk berjaga-jaga, mengingat banyak terjadi kasus pelecehan terhadap siswi sekolah menengah akhir-akhir ini._

 _Ino memejamkan mata sambil menggenggam botol parfum itu, berusaha mengatur napas untuk meredam rasa takut yang melingkupinya. Sanubarinya melafalkan rangkaian do'a pada Yang Maha Kuasa, memohon keberanian dan kekuatan. Ino tak yakin rencananya akan berhasil atau tidak, tapi setidaknya ia sudah mencoba._

 _Pantang menyerah adalah salah satu kelebihan Ino Yamanaka. Banyak yang mengaguminya karena sifatnya tersebut, tapi tak sedikit juga yang merasa muak dan menganggapnya keras kepala. Namun Ino tak peduli. Ino masih memiliki banyak impian yang ingin dicapainya dalam hidup ini. Salah satunya adalah membahagiakan ayah tercinta. Jadi... Ino takkan menyerah saat ini dan akan terus maju sampai kapan pun hingga ia mampu menciptakan senyum bahagia di wajah sang ayah._

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Suara lembut Shizune Shiranui menyambutnya saat membuka mata. Ino hanya merespon dengan anggukan pelan. Shizune membantunya untuk duduk dan menyodorkan segelas air pada Ino.

"Terima kasih," ucap Ino sebelum meneguk airnya. Sesi konseling hari ini berjalan cukup lancar. Meskipun pada awalnya Ino dipaksa untuk kembali mengingat peristiwa penculikan itu, tapi ia bisa mengakhirinya tanpa harus bercucuran keringat dan berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila. Alam bawah sadarnya seolah memiliki pengatur waktu dan membangunkannya di saat yang tepat sebelum ingatan pahit tentang pria itu menenggelamkannya.

"Apakah kau bertemu dengan Sai hari ini?" tanya Shizune saat melintasi ruangan menuju mejanya di dekat jendela. Wanita berambut pendek itu tersenyum melihat Ino yang tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaannya. Ia menuliskan sesuatu dalam catatannya sebelum beralih pada Ino yang kini sudah duduk di hadapannya. "Tubuhmu menunjukkan reaksi yang lebih baik setiap kali kau melakukan kontak dengan Inojin dan Sai," ujar Shizune. Pandangannya mengunci mata biru Ino.

Ino membuka mulutnya sedikit, kemudian mengatupkannya lagi, tak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi ucapan dokternya barusan. Ia memang berpapasan dengan Sai saat di restoran, tapi tak ada yang terjadi di antara mereka karena Ino langsung pergi. Namun Ino belum bisa memahami maksud perkataan Shizune. Mengapa koneksi singkat seperti itu dapat membawa dampak yang cukup signifikan pada pemulihan mentalnya?

"Inojin adalah penyemangat hidupmu. Inojin adalah kekuatanmu untuk tetap bertahan dan menghadapi semua cobaan. Seseorang akan menjadi lebih kuat saat ia bertekad untuk melindungi orang-orang yang dicintainya. Begitu pula dirimu. Keinginan melindungi Inojin lah yang memberikanmu kekuatan dan keberanian untuk mengalahkan pria itu," tutur Shizune.

"Tapi... " Shizune bangkit dari kursinya, mengitari meja dan duduk di samping Ino. "Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatmu bangkit di masa lalu adalah harapan." Shizune menangkupkan tangannya di atas tangan Ino. "Kau selalu memiliki sebuah harapan dalam hatimu."

"Harapan?" Ino masih tak mengerti maksud pembicaraan terapisnya.

Shizune mengangguk dalam. "Sejak dulu, kau selalu berharap agar ayahmu mau mengakuimu dan bisa menerimamu sebagai anaknya... Harapan akan pengakuan dan cinta dari ayahmu lah yang dulu membantumu menghadapi semua ketakutanmu dan meraih impianmu menjadi seorang pembela kaum yang lemah."

Mata Ino membelalak saat Shizune menyinggung tentang ayahnya. Gelagat Ino yang langsung menarik tangannya dari genggamannya menguatkan keyakinan Shizune bahwa Ino masih belum bisa berdamai dengan Jenderal Purnawirawan Inoichi Yamanaka yang mengabaikannya sejak lahir.

Sebulir cairan bening muncul di pelupuk mata _aquamarine_ itu, menitik setetes demi setetes membasahi pipi mulus Ino. Hatinya serasa tercabik-cabik setiap kali mengingat sosok sang ayah. Ino ingin sekali membenci ayahnya, membenci pria yang telah melalaikan tanggung jawab sebagai seorang ayah hanya karena cinta yang terlalu berlebihan.

Namun, cinta kasih dan harapannya pada sang ayah lebih besar daripada kebencian yang menggumpal dalam hatinya. Ino telah kehilangan sosok seorang ibu yang mencintainya dengan setulus hati sejak lahir. Selain Inojin, Inoichi Yamanaka adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki Ino. Itulah alasannya mengapa ia tetap mencintai ayahnya meski sang ayah membencinya.

Shizune kembali ke kursinya, memberikan kesempatan pada Ino untuk memikirkan perkataannya dalam keheningan. "Mungkin kau tak menyadarinya, tapi kau juga memiliki harapan yang sama pada Sai," ujar wanita berambut hitam itu, memecah kesunyian yang membungkam kantornya selama sepuluh menit.

"Kau berharap Sai bisa memaafkanmu setelah semua hal buruk yang terjadi padanya," tambahnya sambil memerhatikan layar ponselnya yang menyala, menampilkan _pop-up inbox_. Sebaris pesan dari suami tercinta. Shizune membalas pesan dengan singkat dan meletakkan kembali ponselnya di meja. "Seberkas harapan, tapi membawa pengaruh yang cukup besar dalam dirimu," cetus Shizune diiringi seukir senyum yang dimaksudkan untuk menguatkan wanita berambut pirang itu, tapi Ino hanya tersenyum lirih, menahan kepedihan yang menyelaput hatinya tanpa bisa merangkai kata.

"Alam bawah sadarmu menyimpan memori-memori tentang Sai dan secara tak langsung mengalirkan energi positif ke seluruh tubuhmu. Saraf-sarafmu merespon setiap kali ingatan akan Sai mengemuka dari kedalaman jiwa," tutur Shizune. "Mungkin bagimu ini terdengar konyol, tapi... Sai bisa membantu menyembuhkan luka batinmu."

Untuk beberapa saat, Ino terdiam dengan mulut menganga. Semenit kemudian, Ino tertawa pada Shizune seolah wanita itu baru saja melontarkan sebuah lelucon. "Barusan kau mengatakan kalau aku memiliki harapan yang sama pada ayahku dan juga Sai," ujarnya dengan nada getir.

Ino menghela napas, berupaya mengumpulkan kembali kepingan-kepingan ego yang terserak, kemudian berkata pada Shizune dengan nada percaya diri. "Aku akan baik-baik saja tanpa bantuan Sai." Kemudian wanita itu meraih tas dan mantelnya yang tersampir di sandaran kursi."Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktumu untukku, Shizune. " Ino pun bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak menuju pintu, meninggalkan Shizune yang hanya bisa maklum dengan sifat keras kepala Ino Yamanaka.

 **xxxxx**

 _"Can you believe it?!_ Pengacara kriminal paling terkenal seantero Konoha meminta saran dari seorang juru masak?! Apa kata dunia?!"

Sasuke tak memedulikan ujaran bernada cemooh yang dilayangkan Sai barusan. Jika mengalami kebuntuan dalam kasus-kasus yang ditanganinya, Sasuke tak segan mendatangi Sai kapan pun dan dimana pun. Seperti saat ini, putra bungsu Hakim Agung Fugaku Uchiha itu tengah berada di kantor kecil Sai yang terletak di lantai tiga Lespedeza Cafe and Resto, salah satu restoran yang didirikan Sai bersama Hinata.

"Tak usah banyak bicara, Sai! Pelajari saja berkas-berkas ini, lalu katakan pendapatmu. Aku butuh penilaian dari sudut pandang orang yang netral," gerutu Sasuke dengan gaya memerintah khasnya. Semburat warna gelap tampak melapisi bagian bawah matanya, ditambah kernyitan tipis yang tak jua sirna dari keningnya. Meski demikian, hal tersebut sama sekali tak mengurangi ketampanan khas klan Uchiha yang sudah mendarah daging dalam diri Sasuke.

"Hmm, tumben sekali kau menangani kasus asusila... Bukankah ini spesialisnya Kak Itachi?" tanya Sai seraya membolak-balik halaman dokumen dalam map yang diletakkan Sasuke di mejanya.

Berkas yang tengah dibacanya adalah kasus dugaan pelecehan seksual yang dilakukan seorang guru terhadap salah satu siswinya di SMA Mokuton. Keluarga siswi tersebut melaporkan tindakan bejat guru tersebut kepada pihak berwajib, namun sang guru menolak semua tuduhan yang ditujukan kepadanya karena tak ada bukti yang konkrit. Sasuke merupakan pengacara yang ditunjuk keluarga korban untuk menuntut terdakwa agar mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya.

Sasuke mendengus bosan sambil menyandarkan punggung tegapnya. "Apa boleh buat?! Kak Itachi akan dilantik menjadi jaksa wilayah bulan depan dan Ayah menyuruhku mengambil alih kasus-kasus yang biasa ditangani olehnya, sampai kami mendapatkan pengacara yang cukup kompeten untuk menggantikan posisi kakakku," jelas Sasuke, tapi kemudian pria itu terkesiap, seolah pikirannya baru saja ditetesi ilham dari langit.

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menggantikan Kak Itachi?" katanya pada Sai. "Kau merupakan salah satu lulusan terbaik fakultas hukum Universitas Konoha, yah walaupun nilaiku masih lebih bagus darimu sih, tapi potensimu di bidang hukum cukup tinggi."

Sai mengerutkan kening. _"Dasar Sasuke tak mau kalah! Bahkan dalam hal membujuk orang, masih sempat-sempatnya menyombongkan diri,"_ batin Sai. Pria itu menggelengkan kepala seraya berujar, "tidak, terima kasih," kemudian menyingkirkan berkas kasus Sasuke dari hadapannya. "Aku tidak tertarik menjadi pengacara, apalagi bergabung dengan The Uchiha Law."

"Cih! Jadi kau lebih memilih berkutat di dapur daripada bertarung di pengadilan?! Rupanya nyalimu tak sebesar Ino, huh," ejek Sasuke dengan seringai meremehkan yang langsung saja mengundang pelototan tajam dari sang pemilik restoran Lespedeza.

Walaupun Sai bukanlah pribadi ambisius seperti Sasuke, namun tidak ada kata _kalah_ dan _mengalah_ dalam kamus Sai jika berkaitan dengan Ino Yamanaka. Sasuke, Sai dan Ino selalu bersaing demi memperoleh nilai sempurna saat masih kuliah dulu, tapi Sai tak pernah suka dibanding-bandingkan dengan Ino dalam hal apa pun. Sasuke tahu benar akan hal tersebut. Terkadang, Sasuke menggunakan jurus perbandingan _Sai versus Ino_ untuk memperdaya pria berkulit pucat itu melakukan perintahnya. _"Bukan Uchiha namanya, jika tidak bisa melakukan kelicikan kecil seperti ini."_ Sasuke tertawa dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu... Kenapa kau tidak merekrut Ino yang bernyali besar itu, huh?!" Sai membalas ejekan Sasuke dengan gertakan pelan.

" _I did_ ," jawab Sasuke. "Bahkan Kak Itachi sendiri yang merekomendasikan Ino pada Ayah. Kak Obito dan Kak Shisui juga mendukungnya."

"Lantas apa masalahnya?"

"Kau kan tahu ayahku seperti apa. Beliau adalah orang yang konservatif. Setelah menyelidiki latar belakang Ino dan mengetahui riwayat kesehatannya, Ayah langsung menggugurkan Ino sebagai kandidat. Padahal mencari pengacara handal yang memiliki dedikasi sebagus itu sangatlah sulit. Menyebalkan sekali," keluh Sasuke.

Sai tak merasa heran dengan keputusan Fugaku Uchiha mengeliminasi Ino sebagai calon pengganti Itachi di biro hukum The Uchiha Law. Pengadilan telah mengeluarkan dekrit untuk membekukan lisensi Ino sebagai pengacara sementara waktu pasca kejadian traumatis yang baru saja dialaminya.

Kabarnya, jaksa wilayah telah membentuk tim khusus untuk menyelidiki kasus penculikan, pelecehan dan pembunuhan yang melibatkan Ino lima belas tahun yang lalu. Hasilnya akan dilaporkan pada pengadilan untuk menetapkan keputusan akhir apakah Ino Yamanaka masih layak menjadi seorang pengacara atau harus rela melepaskan karir yang sudah susah payah dibangunnya selama hampir tujuh tahun.

Sejujurnya, Sai tak peduli jika Ino memang harus kehilangan lisensinya. Ia juga tidak peduli, bagaimana Ino akan menafkahi dirinya setelah berhenti menjadi pengacara. Ino adalah wanita yang tangguh. Ino pasti bisa menghadapi semua masalah ini dan tetap membusungkan dagunya dengan angkuh.

"Arrgghh! Perkara ini benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala!" Sasuke menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri dengan gerakan teratur untuk memperlancar peredaran darah ke otak agar pikirannya kembali jernih. Pria Uchiha itu menghela napas. "Setelah ini aku akan langsung pulang ke rumah dan bercinta dengan Sakura semalam suntuk," katanya sambil mengerang pelan. "Mumpung Sarada sedang menginap di rumah kakeknya sampai akhir pekan."

Sai mendecak sebal. "Kau tidak harus mengatakan _hal tersebut_ dengan terus terang seperti itu."

"Bilang saja kau iri karena tak punya istri," balas Sasuke diiringi tawa penuh kemenangan. Sai takkan bisa berkutik lagi jika dihadapkan langsung dengan kata _istri_ dan _menikah_. Menurut pemikiran Sasuke, Sai tak memiliki keinginan membangun mahligai rumah tangga meski sudah punya anak.

Sasuke pun bangkit dari kursi, meraih jas dan tas kerjanya, lalu beranjak menuju pintu, tak menghiraukan teriakan Sai yang menyuruhnya untuk segera angkat kaki dari kantornya. Pria itu berhenti di depan pintu dan berbalik. "Jangan lupa peninjauan untuk kasusku. Besok lusa kau sudah harus mengirimkan uraiannya padaku," kemudian menutup pintu, meninggalkan Sai seorang diri.

"Pergi dari sini, Sasuke!"

"Sial!"

Seharian ini suasana hatinya sudah cukup buruk dan Sasuke telah berhasil membuatnya semakin parah. Sai tak habis pikir mengapa dirinya bisa berteman akrab dengan Sasuke. Ia adalah seorang yatim-piatu yang hidupnya nelangsa, sedangkan Sasuke terlahir dari keluarga bangsawan Uchiha yang berkuasa. Sai adalah laki-laki biasa, sedangkan Sasuke adalah pria luar biasa. Luar biasa menyebalkannya.

Sai bersandar di kursi empuknya, menengadahkan kepala menatap langit-langit kantor berwarna putih suram. Meskipun sering kali bertingkah seolah tak peduli ketika seseorang menyinggung kata _menikah_ ataupun menghadiri acara pernikahan seorang kerabat, tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Sai mengharapkan hal tersebut. Sebagai pria normal, Sai ingin membangun mahligai rumah tangga dengan wanita yang dicintainya dan hidup bahagia selamanya.

Sai merasa harapannya tidak muluk-muluk. Setiap laki-laki pasti menginginkan sebuah keluarga yang akan setia menunggunya di rumah dan menyambutnya kepulangannya dengan suka cita. Begitu pula dengan Sai. Sejak kecil Sai tak memiliki keluarga. Orangtuanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Tak ada sanak saudara dan juga kerabat. Sai benar-benar sendirian.

Tak ada yang mencintainya. Tak ada yang menginginkannya. Secercah asa untuk meraih bahagia kembali mengemuka saat dirinya bertemu dengan Hinata. Sai langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Hinata merupakan sosok wanita yang selalu didambakannya. Lembut, baik hati dan sangat perhatian. Sai sudah memutuskan bahwa Hinata akan menjadi ibu yang baik bagi anak-anaknya.

Namun takdir berkata sebaliknya. Hinata mencintai pria lain. Walaupun pada awalnya Naruto Uzumaki tak membalas cinta Hinata, tapi lambat laun pria itu mulai membuka hatinya untuk Hinata. Sekarang Hinata dan Naruto telah saling mencintai dan hidup bahagia dengan kedua buah hati mereka, sementara Sai harus menanggung luka itu sendirian.

Padahal dirinya selalu berada di jalan yang benar. Sai tak pernah menyakiti siapa pun secara fisik dan ia sepenuhnya yakin kalau orang-orang takkan benar-benar tersinggung dengan perkataannya. Mungkin beberapa orang sebal dengannya, tapi takkan ada yang sampai membencinya. Sai selalu hidup dengan baik, mementingkan kesehatan dan menaati semua peraturan di masyarakatnya.

Hidupnya lurus-lurus saja, maka Sai pun selalu bertanya-tanya... Mengapa ia tak bisa memiliki kebahagiaan seperti Sasuke dan Naruto? Mengapa ia tak bisa memiliki wanita yang dicintainya dengan sepenuh hati? Padahal ia selalu berada di sisi Hinata dan selalu siap sedia menolong dan melindungi wanita itu.

 _"Orang bahagia bersyukur pada apa yang mereka punya,"_ suara ibu kepala panti asuhan menggema di kepalanya. Sai melirik potret Inojin dalam bingkai kaca di atas meja. Inojin masih berusia tiga tahun saat figurnya diabadikan dalam foto itu.

Sai termenung dalam kesunyian, pikirannya menerawang ke masa enam tahun silam, mengingat hari paling bersejarah dalam hidupnya. Pagi itu, tanggal lima Desember, untuk pertama kalinya Sai merasa menjadi pria yang paling berbahagia. Hari itu dirinya telah resmi menjadi seorang ayah dari bayi laki-laki mungil yang lahir dengan bobot hampir mencapai empat kilogram dalam keadaan sehat dan sempurna.

Perasaan Sai mengharu-biru saat pertama kali mendekap dan mencium Inojin, merasakan detak jantungnya, mendengarkan alunan napasnya –pelan dan teratur, menghirup aroma ASI yang tersamar di pipinya. Inojin menggeliat dalam pelukannya, kelopak mata sang bayi tengah mengatup, tapi mulut mungilnya sesekali megap-megap dan lidah kecilnya mendecak-decak, seolah masih ingin menyusu pada ibunya.

Sai tak dapat menggambarkan perasaan yang membuncah dan menyelimuti hatinya kala mendekap Inojin. Air matanya nyaris meleleh karena ia hampir tak bisa menahan luapan kegembiraan dan rasa syukur yang meliputi dirinya. Inojin adalah karunia terbesar dalam hidupnya. Sai tak pernah bermimpi atau berharap memiliki seorang anak sebelum menginjak usia tiga puluh tahun. Tapi, Ino Yamanaka telah memberikannya kesempatan menjadi seorang ayah dari bayi mungil nan sempurna.

Sai masih ingat ketika dirinya membelai pucuk kepala mungil Inojin yang ditumbuhi helai-helai tipis berwarna pirang seperti warna rambut Ino dan ketika sepasang bola mata _aquamarine_ menatapnya lekat-lekat –penuh keingintahuan, sanubarinya pun merangkai sebait do'a dan harapan untuk kebahagiaan sang buah hati.

Inojin adalah perpadanan cindera rasa istimewa antara dirinya dan Ino Yamanaka. Inojin adalah cetak biru, jejak nyata dirinya yang paripurna di dunia ini. Inojin mewarisi setiap rangkaian asam nukleat miliknya. Inojin adalah darah dagingnya. Inojin adalah belahan jiwanya. Ungkapan rasa syukur selalu teruntai dalam sanubari acap kali mendekap Inojin sepuas hati.

Setelah menetapkan hati untuk merelakan Hinata, Inojin merupakan satu-satunya kebahagiaan yang dimilikinya. Namun... Sai merasakan sekeping asa telah sirna dan menyebabkan kebahagiaannya tak sempurna.

"Ino..." Tanpa sadar, Sai membisikkan nama wanita itu dalam kehampaan ketika bayangan Ino memeluk bayi kecil mereka dengan berurai air mata bahagia, mengemuka dari dalam benaknya. Kala itu untuk pertama kalinya, Sai melihat sisi lain Ino Yamanaka. Tidak ada delikan tajam terjurus padanya. Tidak ada dahi yang mengernyit keras kepala. Tidak ada ujaran sinis dan sindiran ringis. Hanya seorang wanita memesona yang memancarkan aura keibuan begitu cemerlang hingga menyelaput ke dalam kalbu.

 _Sai berusaha membuat dirinya tetap sadar, walau ia tak bisa banyak bergerak lantaran luka yang menganga lebar di pahanya. Tapi ia tak boleh menyerah di sini. Inojin_ _menantikannya di luar sana dan Ino membutuhkannya di sini. Sai tak menghiraukan sergapan rasa perih yang terasa membakar lengan dan rusuknya, kemudian ia merangkak dengan lututnya, mencoba tak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun, walau hanya suara napasnya._

 _Pria itu tengah menyiksa Ino beberapa langkah di depannya dengan punggung yang menghadap ke arahnya. Sai memungut kain lusuh yang tadi digunakan pria itu untuk membungkus pisaunya. Kain tersebut cukup panjang, seperti sebuah syal._

 _Sai membelitkan ujung kain terse_ _but_ _di telapak tangannya meski harus mengerahkan usaha yang cukup besar karena pergelangan tangannya masih terikat kuat. Dengan mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa, Sai mencoba bangkit dan dengan satu gerakan cepat tak terduga, ia mengalungkan kain itu ke leher si pria, berupaya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Ino._

 _Seolah sudah memprediksi taktik Sai, Ino pun lantas mencengkeram dan mencakar tangan pria itu kuat-kuat, tak memedulikan pisau dapur yang merunjam abdomennya. Ino membalikkan ujung pisau yang tajam mengarah ke pria itu, kemudian menghunjamkannya tepat ke titik paling vital di perut pria itu._

 _Ino menggenggam gagang pisau, berusaha bangkit meski darah merembes deras dari luka di abdomennya. Pria itu terkapar di lantai,tak berdaya dengan darah segar membasahi_ _kemejanya. Caci-maki dan sumpah-serapah kepada mereka berdua terlontar dari mulut kasarnya, namun hal tersebut sama sekali tak menggoyahkan Ino Yamanaka._

 _Dan akhirnya cibiran pria itu terbungkam ketika Ino menancapkan bilah tajam itu ke dadanya. "Mati saja kau!" Ino menghunus pisaunya, kemudian menikam jantung pria itu dalam-dalam hingga suara pekikannya teredam. Namun Ino tak berhenti sampai di situ. "Mati kau!" Ia kembali merunjam dada pria itu. "Mati!!!" Membenamkan tusukan secara bertubi-tubi meski korbannya sudah meregang nyawa._

 _Sai terkesiap, hampir tak memercayai penglihatannya sendiri saat menyaksikan peristiwa mengerikan yang sedang terjadi tepat di depan matanya. Rasa ngeri merayapi setiap sel di tubuhnya, memenjarakan potongan-potongan nyali yang tersisa dalam dirinya, menenggelamkan empati dan simpati pada Ino sang pemberani yang tadinya telah tertambat dalam hati, karena tepat di hadapannya kini, Ino Yamanaka telah menjelma sebagai pencabut nyawa._

Suara dering telepon di meja menyentakkan Sai dari lamunannya yang mengerikan. Pria dengan kulit sepucat kanvas itu mengangkat gagang telepon setelah dering ketiga dan langsung menutupnya setelah wali kelas Inojin di ujung telepon memberitahunya untuk segera menjemput Inojin karena jam sekolah telah berakhir setengah jam yang lalu.

Semenit kemudian Sai sudah meninggalkan kantornya, menuruni tangga dan melintasi _sitting area_ di lantai dua, menuju _rest room_ yang agak tersembunyi di sudut ruangan. Sai menyempatkan waktu sejenak untuk membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali. Air dingin meresap cepat ke dalam pori-pori, perlahan namun pasti, mengikis bayangan wajah Ino Yamanaka tanpa emosi.

 _"Kau adalah pembunuh, Ino! Sampai kapan pun, kau akan tetap menjadi seorang pembunuh!"_ Perkataan pria itu kembali menggaung di dalam kepala Sai.

"Ya, Tuhan..." Sai berpegangan pada ujung wastafel. Tungkainya terasa lemas setiap kali mengingat peristiwa menyakitkan itu, setiap kali mengingat Ino menghabisi nyawa pria itu seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal ini," gumam Sai penuh tekad.

"Inojin tidak boleh memiliki ibu seorang pembunuh... Aku harus menyingkirkan Ino Yamanaka dari kehidupan Inojin."

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **to be continued**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Notes :** Nulis chapter ini bikin deg-degan! Tapi daku seneng menulisnya. Hehehe. Maap-keun jika ada kesalahan di sana-sini.

Yap! Ditunggu kelanjutannya yaa, Fellas! Terima kasih sudah berkenan mampir dan menjejak di fic ini. Feel free to critic and review. Thanks anyway.

Review login sudah dibalas personally lewat PM.

 **SasuIno351** : Terima kasih sudah berkenan mampir di sini yaa :') Hehehe. Sai masih lebih mesum di fic **Shape of You** , tapi doi emang ganteng syekaleee sih, sampe ku selalu terkesima. Hehehe. Yap! Beberapa pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab di chapter ini, sisanya mungkin nanti. Ditunggu saja kelanjutannya. Makaci banyak supportnya :')


End file.
